


Welcome To TemmieTube

by kecleon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecleon/pseuds/kecleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk thought it would be fun for the residents of Temmie Village to start up a Youtube channel, which doesn't exactly go as they had planned.<br/><i>[[Edited on: January 9, 2018. ]]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To TemmieTube

The surface was filled with an abundance of interesting creations, some of them seen by monsters via what was brought through the garbage dump, or to the several older monsters, via their previous life on the surface. Movies, boats, motor vehicles - they had seen all of these before; face-to-face or not depended on the monster. One creation that everyone had found themselves enthralled with was the Internet, and how vast it was compared to their version of it. Internet wasn’t a foreign concept to the Underground, as they had somehow found a way to create UnderNet, their very own social media platform. Of course, the old desktops they had weren't even close to being up-to-date anymore, so when they were introduced to laptops and tablets, many of the monsters found themselves moving to other websites. There was this one site though, that many monsters found themselves absorbed in, a website filled with almost anything imaginable.

That website was none other than Youtube.

There was so much interesting content crammed all in this one place, so how could they not find themselves wasting hour upon hour watching cats doing weird things, such as Mettaton talking about Glamburgers, humans pulling dumb pranks on each other, Mettaton talking about his brand, household objects exploding to the sounds of circus music, and Mettaton filming Burgerpants screaming in anguish? No human could resist, and the neither could monsters. It really was a place where everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

Most of the time.

Sometimes they'd find things they wish they hadn't, thanks to one well-meaning hero.

This wasn’t about finding some horrific video about possessed dolls, or some weirdo talking about how he married a video game console (“how was that even possible?”, thought the monsters).

This was about one of their own kind.

A monster that had a… certain reputation.

This monster?

Temmie.

―――  


Frisk hadn’t really given it too much thought - they had noticed how the residents of Temmie Village enjoyed watching videos and would babble on about creating their own videos for others to enjoy. So, with a lot of begging and pleading, Frisk had managed to get their hands on a video camera with the help of Alphys. It was in pretty good condition too, for something they found in the trash. Well, not really trash, as Frisk had dragged Alphys into a thrift shop, as the ex-royal scientist seemed to know a lot about electronics. Even with her going _"I... I don't think this is the best idea..." _every time Frisk pointed out a camera and started asking questions, Aphys finally caved and helped Frisk pick out a simple yet functional video camera.__

____

Needless to say, as soon as they saw the camcorder, the inhabitants of Temmie Village were ecstatic.

Slightly too ecstatic.

As soon as they had figured out how to turn on the camera, the screaming began.

In retrospect, Frisk decided they maybe should have listened to Alphys.

―――  


"Hoi, I’m temmie! Dis is our Youtube channel!"

_“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! _Temmie is... the excites!"__

____

____

"Hi. I'm Bob."

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH _... tem flakes so... so... YUM!"__

____

____

Frisk closed their eyes, a displeased groan escaping them. That was the eighteenth time the opening video for the Temmie's channel, h0itemmiecooleg, had been played. At first, Frisk had considered it endearing - the video definitely showed how excited each Temmie (and Bob) was. It had brought a smile to Frisk - that is, until Temmie thought it had been a good idea to put the video on repeat and at the highest possible volume.

"At this rate, they'll break their speakers, don'tcha think?"

Frisk looked over to their side - Sans was sitting there, looking rather entertained by the situation, his usual grin a bit wider than normal. The child shrugged, glancing back over to the group of monsters, who were now running in circles around the camera.

"Hey, Frisk... What are you even doing here?"

Frisk sighed. "I help them film sometimes."

Sans chuckled, pointing lazily towards the crowded laptop. "Do you scream with them? Or do you yell, _“hOI, I’m Frisk!” _?__

____

____

Before Frisk could reply, a scream rang out.

"DONE!"

"Frisk! Watch... our vid! Fren too!"

A gang of Temmies were bouncing around their computer, a different video pulled up. With a quick gesture at Sans, Frisk got up and walked up to the computer. Sans followed suite, slightly concerned if whether his eardrums would still work after this seeing video - or whatever it was.

"Sit frens! Vid will be so... so... Tem!"

A bunch of giggles broke out, and Sans nudged Frisk, whispering, "Will I need to see an ear doctor after this?”

"Maybe." Frisk murmured, leaning over to click 'play'.

The video started with a line of Temmie's, five in total. They were staring at the screen, quietly bouncing up and down. Suddenly, in usion, they all moved towards the camera, bursting into "song".

"Tem flakes, tem tem flakes, oh so very good! Filled with yum... and lots of egg! Tweet tweet bird, Temmie is proud parent! So eat da good tem flake!"

The "song" ended with their faces crowding the camera screen, smiling broadly before shutting off.

There was a moment of silence before Sans could figure out what to say.

"That was pretty... temmierrific."

Frisk slapped their hands to their face as each Temmie shrieked in delight at the terrible pun, jumping around in glee. Sans snickered as Frisk proceeded to scowled at the skeleton, before Bob, the only Temmie _not _named Temmie, put a paw on Sans knee.__

____

____

"Would you like some Tem Flakes?

Sans could feel his stomach churn. He wasn’t sure of Temmie’s in general, and from what he had heard, their diet wasn’t exactly... food. Even so, it couldn’t hurt to entertain them a bit, so he said. "Sure, why not?”

Bob smiled broadly, and excitedly some Temmies ran off to go get Sans some Tem Flakes, leaving Frisk to stare at Sans in dismay.

"You realize what you've done?" Frisk murmured, leaning close to Sans so that they wouldn’t be overheard.

Sans cocked his head. "Something besides dish out a great pun?"

Frisk opened their mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the excited shouts of Temmies.

"Here, fren! Tem Flakes!"

A bowl of what appeared to be torn construction paper sat in front of Sans, and he slowly glanced at each Temmie, who all looked to be on the brink of bursting from excitement.

"So... these are Tem Flakes, huh? They look... great."

"Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat!" The Temmies began chanting, closing in on Sans as he tried to scoot back.

"Uh... Do I eat them with a spoon or - "

"Handsssss!"

Sans turned to Frisk, and his painted-on smile fell. Frisk was standing behind a video camera, smiling deviously and giving Sans a thumbs-up. Soon each Temmie noticed Frisk, and broke out yelling.

"New vid!"

"Mor Tem frens!"

"Eat Tem Flakes!"

"New vid... fast!"

Frisk gave a little hand wave to Sans, telling him to hurry up and eat. The skeleton looked back at his "food". With a sharp intake of breath, he picked up a few flakes and popped them into his mouth. Immediately his expression twisted - it was construction paper.

"How does taste?"

"Tem Flakes good?"

Sans swallowed, and turned back to the camera, dishing out his best smile and a thumbs up.

"I'd give Tem Flakes a... tem out of tem!"

The room filled with shrieks and laughter, and Frisk turned off the camera - no use deafening the viewers. They silently walked over to the laptop, ejecting the SD card. They were glad that Sans had played along, as the last thing they wanted to deal with was upset Temmies. Besides, now that San had been deemed a friend, Frisk might just get a break from the Village. Being around such extroverted monsters could really wear you out.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught Frisk's attention, and they noticed Sans slowly moving towards the exit.

"It was nice to meet you, Temmie...s. I, uh, have some business to attend to, so I'll see you around. Oh, and Frisk - Papyrus and Undyne are looking for you. They should be somewhere around the garbage dump. See ya."

Sans almost seemed to teleport away as everyone said _"goodbye fren!!" _, which was understandable. If Frisk had to eat any of those Tem Flakes, they'd want to leave as soon as possible, too.__

____

____

A Temmie bounded over, happily plopping down next to Frisk.

"Temmie is impress! Your fren wuz nice... not many like Tem Flake... Do Frisk like Tem Flake?"

Frisk's stopped what they were doing, and plastered on a smile for the Temmie.

"I... Sure. Um, but... You heard Sans, I gotta go. Can you save some for me for next time I’m over?"

"Ya!! We hav lot of Tem Flake for you next time! Prize for helpin wif videos!"

"Of... course. Thank you," Frisk quickly stood up, motioning towards the door. "I really should go now. Undyne gets impatient fast, so..."

"Ok!! Hav fun fren! We see you soon!"

Frisk gave a wave as they hurried away, leaving the Temmies screaming in joy, and their sorry excuse for a “food”, behind.

Of course, Frisk would never say that to their faces, or face the wrath of Temmie Village.

―――  


**Author's Note:**

> This took place post true-pacifist route (not that it mattered a lot), and kinda evolved from "Temmie has a Youtube channel" to "let's torture sans". After 2+ years I'm still unable to decide if I should write Sans' & Temmie's speech the way it goes in the game, so I kinda flop between it (at least for Temmie). /shrugs
> 
> Thank you for reading + comments + kudos! ✌️


End file.
